The Marionette's Anger: Chapter 3 Give Gifts, Give Life
by funtimefoxy1721
Summary: After the events of Chapter 2. The puppet didn't know his afterlife would change for the better, he could have real friends and discover what powers lie inside. please read chapter 1 and 2 before reading this 1. i'm sorry there different stories not chapters in the same. ill change that for my next story but this one will remain the same. review so i can become a better writer.


12:30 11th. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

The puppet was tired, always tired. the lack of proper body functions prevent him from sleeping. stuck in a endless stress fullness state of mind. Every minute, every sound was agonizing for him. He also was very lonely, sure the children would watch and laugh at him during shows in the day, but that isn't real friendship. isn't real interaction, isn't real happiness. As he sat the, in his gift box thinking of an eternity of sadness, he heard a window smash. He got started and hit the top of the girt box knocking the lid off to the side. The smash came from the locked room, the safe slowly made his way over, being extra careful not to touch anything and make sound. When he got to he door he could see a massive lock on the door. There was no key left in the pizzeria to open it. Only 3 people have the key. The 2 spring-lock experts, and the manager. As he was giving up the lock moved slightly. He stared at it, with great curiosity. At that moment it came undone and fell to the floor. The door opened slightly giving out a loud creak. He entered.

The back room

The puppet gently made his way into the room. Several boxes had been piled up on top of each over going out of the small broken window. On the floor next to the piled boxes was a he opened the necklace. The name " Catherine Brown" was imprinted on each side of the heart. Out the corner of his eye a trail of blood ran down to the floor next to him. Coming from inside Golden Freddy. Inside the suit was a child. Blood draining away from his body. As he saw this he jumped backwards, his head throbbing with pain as memories of his own murder came back to him. After the pain had gone he went back to the suit. A wallet had fallen out of the pocket of the poor boy. It was lying there in a open state. The puppet searched it. The contents were some money, and a card. With a name. " Ben, Coven" he said quietly. "That's my name, That's my name. Why. Why would he kill ANOTHER Ben". The puppet fell to his knees. He let out a small tear. At that moment the suit glowed. The puppet stood back and viewed this spectacular phenomenon. The suit slowly stopped glowing. He rushed over to the suit to find the child had gone. Golden Freddy opened his eyes and screamed. "WHERE AM I, WHERES ADAM,". The puppet stood backed " you are Ben coven, are you not?" Golden Freddy looked at him, strangely.

30 minutes later.

"so?" Ben coven asked the puppet. "your saying your name is also Ben, you were killed in 1978, i was killed yesterday, and our souls have possessed the suits that get stored here?". He still couldn't get over the fact that he was dead. " Yes and i need to ask you this now, was anybody else killed?". Golden Freddy searched what was left of his memory. "My friends, My brother. they they they, they were stuffed inside the robots, i had 5 friends here." the puppet answered sharply " one of your friends got away, not all 6 of you were killed, only 5. we need to find the others.".

1PM. June 11th. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Main room.

The four robots are stored in 4 separate places for safe keeping. " we have until morning to find the other four or there souls will grow restless and never be calmed. we have a chance to go peacefully. ill explain more later" The 1st one spotted was Chica on stage. they have no time to check who's in there. The puppet has no idea how long it could take to help guide there souls into the robots. "Coven, go see if you find anyone else. ill try to do to this poor child i did to you. without hesitating, that massive bear went on search for other robots. The puppet was trying to focus his mind. If he can figure out one more time how he does it, he can do it again, quicker. With all his might, he tried.

3:30

The puppet has been in a deep concentration for 2 and a half hours now. Golden Freddy has only found one other robot so far, Bonnie. Chica started to glow. The puppet opened his eyes and smiled. "It worked" he said quickly. "I don't know how but it worked!". "Coven, tend to your friend, find out which one it is. explain to him or her what i told you. I'm off to save the child inside Bonnie.". Without argument he followed his command. He went over to Bonnie and fell back into his deep concentration, but only this time, it would be quicker.

4:45

After an hour and fifteen minutes of concentration, half the time needed for Chica, Bonnie glowed. Golden Freddy came over to the supply closet where Bonnie was. " It's Jessica inside the bird, Jessica Jones,Ben tell me, is this one my twin, i need to make sure Adam is fine.". The puppet starred at him trying to come up with an excuse just in case this wasn't Adam. "Tend to this child inside Bonnie, see if it is your brother, ill get Jessica to help me, After this rest Ben, you have been good help.". The puppet left the room after that in search of Jessica and the other 2 robots. As he was looking he saw Chica wondering around, slowly, like she had just been born. He went to her. "Jessica i know this is alot to take in but i need your help, we need to find to more robots, a fox and a brown bear, do you understand?". Jessica was still pondering over the details over her soul and what she was told to do, she stuttered quietly. "yeah, yeah i can help if it will save my friends". " good because with have only 75 minutes to find and save them, the god news is one escaped death, go,go quickly". Chica leaped to her feet in search of the other 2. The puppet realized that no one had searched the backstage, the room with all the spare parts. Anyone could miss seeing a robot in there. But it was dark. He knew he would have to search hard. As he entered the light coming from the outside room hit of the spare metal parts, making an almost bling light. Luckily there was a robot in there. A deep concentration could be hard in here with light beaming into his eyes. But he knew he had to try.

5:35

50 minutes. 50 minutes is all it took and the soul had fused in the robot. Freddy opened his eyes and the first thing he did was shout. "BEN!". The puppet realized who this was. "you must be Adam coven. ill explain all later but now you have to listen to me, find your brother, he's in the Golden Freddy suit. GO". They both left the room. 25 minutes left to find Foxy. Bonnie came out. "i have found foxy, there isn't much time". There he was. The final resting place of Phillip. One more time he fell into a deep concentration. "i couldn't give gifts, so ill give life"...

January 10th. 1987 Catherine's bedroom

"Catherine honey, i know its been hard for you to find a job, and i know this place would be a bad place considering what happened to you in 1983. But i got you a job at the new Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria down the street". Catherine sat up and widened her eyes, all she could say is one word. "Phillip"...


End file.
